Neighborhood Superstar
Neighborhood Superstar is the 6th song off Get It How U Live! by Hot Boys. Lyrics Talking (juvenile): suga slim million dollar spot Verse 1: juvenile Wodie ask them motherfuckers how the cmb play it Tanqueray and alize it, take the llello and weigh it 735'S I drive fits ta match, when I past Bitches ask, "who the fuck was that?" Girl thats juvenile you don't know'em he on fire 17 inch momos black magic on his tires Crushed out stoned, plushed out homes, cellular phones And concerts in the superdome Now I can pump my beamer and play the navigator Sport tailor made outfits with matchin alligators Visa gold, bank account on swole Got my million dollar destiny under control Millions a fantasy, juvenile's reality Bitch I write my own checks bitch I pay my own salary You want business with me Boss playa ya have to be I'ma million dollar nigga these bithces run after me I got a gold and crome beretta I got a 1997 mercedes compressor And I can bet a - hundred g's and my pockets won't hurt Nigga set for life nigga puttin' in work (Chorus) 2x All kinds of cars Neighborhood superstar Feared by many and loved by broads Verse 2: baby Neighborhood superstar Ridin' in these pretty cars Uptown niggas livin' like movie stars Flyin' ta tennessee chillin' with lil jimmie And transportin' coke back and forth to my city Takin' flights Be in las vegas over night Chillin' with lo jack Sippin' on cognac Goin' to casinos Gamblin' with the young ninos Loosin' 20 gs worth of c notes Nigga I sold dope all my life Turned a hundred gs into two million over night I guess cuz I'm rich These hoes say I'm a stuntin' bitch Thats why I look at all these hoes like the aint shit But I'm a star Bitch you can keep that gar Give me the money and a brand new car Livin' in eastover dealin' big balla parties Invitin' all the fuckin' female roovers Ridin' in lambruginis Beaches hoes and bikinis Me and fresh tag teamin' Ridin' in convertible land roovers Hoes be sweatin' cuz of the mouth full of golds Nigga baallin' out of control (Chorus) 2x Verse 3: mannie fresh I come with tvs and vcrs in the cars And I pack a big dick down in tha draws I'm a neighborhood peppa boy Platinum steppa boy Rolls royce of my choice not a reppa boy Young g Ridin' in a hum v Broads tellin' bitches tellin' hoes come see 20 inch rims, on yokahama slims Check the neck for the diamonds and the gems Don't nobody got mo ends than me Don't nobody drive a fuckin' benz like me I got a house in cali and a ranch in texas 17 inches on a brand new lexus Picture project hoes dancin' on marble floors Kissin' one nigga from his head to his toes Who you wanna be like manny or mike How you gone shine dark or bright Cuz these hoes be wishin' to ride in a 97 expedition When I pass I make'em stop look and listen For tryin' ta follow tha big body empala Don't love'em don't need'em bitch sorry can't holla Verse 4: lil wayne Now tell me what kinda Nigga got diamonds that'll *bling* blind ya I'm only 14 I'm a big tymer I'm sittin' on crome all week shiner My golds hang low Crystal on the flo I'ma flex Twenty thousand dollar rolex I got my name on a street up in every city And look everywhere I be I got a mirror wit me Look I'm feared by many loved by broads I'm livin' marvelous I'ma superstar (superstar) (Chorus) 4x